


Happy Johnlock Day

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Santa goes down the chimney. John goes down elsewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was on when my alarm went off. Guess my muse channels the all Christmas station. Thanks for that!
> 
> * Melody: Happy Holiday by Irving Berlin  
> As performed by Andy Williams ( well, different lyrics )

Happy Holiday  
Happy Johnlock Day  
As the cocks and balls are swinging  
Happy Holidays to you.

 

It's the Holiday Season  
And Santa John has come around  
He's in red pants, his knees on the ground  
Gives the best blow jobs in the town  
Yes, he's going down on Sherlock, down  
Going down on Sherlock down.

 

It's the Holiday Season  
And Santa John has got a toy  
For Sherlock 'cause he's been a bad boy  
Going to push his button of joy  
Yes, he's going down on Sherlock, down  
Going down on Sherlock down.

 

Then Santa John gives Sherlock's arse a smack  
'Cause with his bad boy he sure has a knack  
Under the Christmas Tree he'll sneak attack  
Right before they go bareback.

 

It's the Holiday Season  
With wild kinks galore and oh so much more  
'Cause one thing John is NOT is a bore  
He'll make sure they both come with a roar  
As he's going down on Sherlock  
Going down on Sherlock  
Going down on Sherlock, down.

 

Happy Holiday  
Happy Johnlock Day  
As the cocks and balls are swinging  
Happy Holidays to you!

 

Happy Johnlock Day!  
Happy Johnlock Day!  
Happy Johnlock Day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Seems to me, Santa is more fun now than when I was young. He must be reading fanfiction.
> 
> Kudos to this fandom - you're brilliant!


End file.
